Dank Sexy Content (Twister Game)
by SteelDolls
Summary: Commission: Rainbonime. YOHIOloid is compelled to join in an epic, manly battle. The battleground is "Twister" and the prize is the last remaining pudding cup (and aisu) in the house. Who will win the competition? Four men (or three Vocaloids and one Cubi) enter. Only one will exit. Warnings: Dank sexy content, men yelling, humor, Gakupo's fundoshi, cyber neko Kaito, almost no plot


"You want to do what?" Yohio looked at Kaito. The bluenette was looking up from underneath a shy look... which was saying something, since Kaito was taller than Yohio by more than a little bit. Touching his blue-tipped index fingers together and making a small, smiling expression like a begging kitten, Kaito's cyber neko ears glowed dimly with hopeful luminescence.

"Twister," Kaito confirmed with his soft voicebank's vocals. Yohio thought to himself that Kaito using that voicebank to ask with was cheating. It felt impossible to say no. "...With music."

"We can't play with just us," Yohio replied, looking for an out that didn't require disappointing Kaito. Kaito's white and smooth neko tail waved excitedly in the air at the response.

"It's alright! We've got four now, then!" Grabbing Yohio's jacket, which was still on said Vocaloid, Kaito pulled excitedly forward.

"Four?!" Yohio yelped but allowed himself to be pulled forward once he caught his balance.

"Cubi counts as one, after all," Gakupo noted dryly from the next room. Yohio had to blink and rub at his eyes. Lasers spazzed forward here and there and the hum of electronics and sound equipment was present. In the center of the room laid a single, sad, solitary, and colorful Twister mat. But Yohio couldn't keep his eyes on it, because the flames of competition were exploding forth from Gakupo's seemingly quiet and composed countenance.

Yohio tried to take a step back.

Kaito was behind him and he bumped into the cyber neko outfit. The bluenette grinned adorably, despite his tall height.

"Uh," Yohio started to speak nervously.

"Those men who have no rhythm, or ability to play colored Twister squares, prepare to be dispatched by me! (sorry)" Gakupo stated into the room, his eyes twin yellow stars of twinkling competition.

"The winner gets ice cream," Kaito said equally seriously. His eyes were dull now and the pupils were small dots of yandere requirement. Yohio made a small squeaking sound, but the next instant, Kaito's eyes returned to normal and his usual friendly 'brother's smile' had returned in excitement.

Yohio looked around and saw Cubi, but even the floating cube seemed intent on the game mat.

"A-alright," the blonde Engloid hesitantly agreed. "But let's make it a friendly game. No matter who wins or loses. Alright?"

"The winner also gets pudding," Gakupo stated. "It's the last one in the house. Master doesn't get back for another week. Are you in?"

"..." Yohio said.

"..." Kaito said.

"..." Gakupo said.

"I will destroy each of you," Cubi said in a voice that sounded like Yohio was transmitting through him. "Begin the game, puny mortals. Prepare yourself for the afterworld." But to anyone else listening, it would have just sounded like Cubi was saying "Yo!" in a competitive tone.

The three men and one cube nodded in unison, and Gakupo's purple-tipped hand slapped the music's play button. Strobe laser lights flashed ominously as the theme song to 'Mortal Kombat' rumbled into life.

An hour later, Gakupo's flexibility was no match for Kaito's lithe ability to touch extra distances by way of the use of his star nipple stickers, which he had hidden under his cyber neko top before the game began. Yohio laughed like a maniac at first, when Cubi failed to be able to touch his second square when the cube had spun a green square, but the blonde Vocaloid was in for a nasty surprise as somehow the cube merged its technology together with Yohio's other cubelike pets one by one, including the rectangular relative that had four legs, and from then it was game on. All four men (or three men and one merged cube pet) strained their muscles almost to the breaking point.

Sweat dripped off the tip of Yohio's nose. Gakupo had shed his warm outer clothes and remained only in a red fundoshi after the second turn. Kaito's eyes had "error" readout flashing alarmingly from them from time to time. And Cubi kept emitting manly hollers of, "YO!" at each strenuous additional turn on the torture mat of colors. The booming music system pelted out every blood-pumping tune that it had at its disposal. And finally, at last, one of the four collapsed.

Cubi brought Kaito and Yohio down with him as the combined efforts of the pets became too much. Gakupo's glistening, sweaty body quivered with strain for an additional full two seconds before it also collapsed. But this was a victory, and instantly he leapt back up on legs that felt like pummeled gelatin, and threw back his head, laughing maniacally.

"No," Kaito said. "My aisu..."

"Pudding," Yohio gasped tearfully.

"Yo," Cubi mourned.

"I AM THE DANCING SAMURAI OF TWISTER," Gakupo screamed to the heavens, holding his hands out widely and screaming in accomplishment in a similar fashion to Goku from DBZ when working up a Kamehameha over the course of three episodes.

Kaito's cyber neko tail twitched dejectedly into Yohio's face, but the exhausted Engloid didn't mind it much. In some ways, the shared failure made him feel closer to Kaito, and, getting his strength back up to sit, he sighed and reached out a hand to pet Kaito's sad neko ears. Kaito's soft blue hair tickled him pleasantly as he touched the cyber neko very gently.

Kaito sat stock still very quickly, so quickly that his whole body quivered for a tense moment. But then his shoulders slumped and Kaito allowed the petting. Cubi landed on Kaito's head exhaustedly, while the cube's now-re-disjointed siblings hovered over near the triumphant purple-haired samurai as he crowed his success.

"Hey," Yohio said suddenly, quiet through Gakupo's victorious and continuing celebrations. "Kaito, let's go to the kitchen."

Kaito's ears perked up, and he followed Yohio. Cubi remained comfortably on his head between his dully glowing cyber ears. The sounds of Gakupo still yelling triumphantly got softer as they walked.

Yohio opened the fridge, then the freezer. He handed a small container of Daaz to Kaito, who stared at it with suddenly huge eyes. Then he opened the last container of pudding, grabbed a spoon, and began eating it. Cubi revived at that and hovered close until the pudding was shared.

Yohio glanced over at Kaito. The bluenette had an empty Daaz container and a lot of chocolate ice cream smeared everywhere on his handsome face. Kaito's shining eyes looked glazed over but he grinned suddenly through the sticky mess. Yohio wondered if the blue-haired neko Vocaloid had even tasted the treat, or whether he just sensed the temperature difference from inside his stomach, due to the speed in which it had been eaten. Then Yohio shrugged.

"Nom," Yohio spoke to the last spoonful of the majestic pudding, and consumed it.

From the next room, Gakupo's yelling had suddenly stopped. It was followed by the heavy sound of unclothed, purple-painted toes attached to muscular, elegant legs slamming rhythmically against the floor as Gakupo figured out what was happening and ran to the kitchen.

"..." Gakupo said.

Yohio said nothing. Kaito said nothing. Cubi said nothing. The four men stared at each other a long moment in utter, dead silence.

"SA MU RAI!" All four screamed to the heavens suddenly.

Gakupo struck a pose, with one arm in the air in complete triumph, and his sexy legs showing thigh easily from under his manly fundoshi. Kaito screamed while holding his star nipple stickers in both extended hands, his face covered in chocolate ice cream remains. Yohio pretended to be King Kong and Cubi flew around the kitchen at his top speed of 10km/hour like a spazzing companion cube.

And it was like this that Luka and Miku and Len walked into the room, carrying groceries, less than half a second later.

The end


End file.
